percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2/Hephaestus TV Live
Episode 1: The Competitors Hermes: Welcome everybody to this year's Olympian Games! Unfortu-I mean fortunately I am the host for this year's Games. I am here with one of the many goddess of Greece and the Co-host, Aphrodite. Aphrodite: Welcome my friends to this savage competition. ' '''Hermes: Stop that! We're here to narrate the games not seduce the audience. Aphrodite: But the camera loves me? Hermes: Go do that on America's Next Top Model... Aphrodite: I could...but no. Hermes: Anyway, today we'll get to know the list of competitors. Aphrodite: Tuesday is going to win. Hermes: Why couldn't I get Hypnos as a co-host... Aphrodite: I heard that! Hermes: Anyway this year's competitors are: Xaro Leitz, Lanson Gate, Arin Priddy, Jessica Stele, Aaron Dwayne, Jonathan Blackthorn, Tuesday Argyris, Daniela Yarahuan, Stella Michaelson, Nolan Swift, Victor Triumph, Joseph Mierek, Lissa Altanik, Fred Dagbert, Victoria Millers and Marco di Scuro. Aphrodite: Should we say which god/goddess picked them? Hermes: Umm...not yet. Aphrodite: Ugh fine. Hermes: We're two days from starting the first challenges of the games so I stay out and be sure to check out the next episode of the games! Aphrodite: We'll be back soon, see ya! Episode 2: The Interviews Xaro Leitz Aphrodite: '''Thank you, Thank you. '''Hermes: '''Tonight we are here to talk with the competitors and discuss how they are feeling about the games so far. '''Aphrodite: '''That's right! We'll delve deep into their minds and see what makes our champions tick! '''Hermes: Well only have an hour so lets see how deep we can delve. Our first interviewee, The Leader of the Dark Circle, the Prince of Darkness, ladies and gentlemen, Xaro Leitz! Hermes: '''It's good to see you again Xaro. '''Xaro: It's a pleasure to see you too Lord Hermes. Lady Aphrodite unfortunately there are no words that can describe your beauty except Perfection. Aphrodite: 'Such a gentleman! '''Hermes: '''So Xaro, we only have a few questions for you. '''Xaro: '''Fire away! '''Hermes: '''What motivates you to win the games? '''Xaro: '''Well I am representing Lord Hades in the games this year... so there is a large amount of motivation to win right there. But also I am here to represent the demiprotogenoi and show just how powerful we are. '''Aphrodite: '''But let me ask you; are you afraid of loosing? '''Xaro: '''I'm not afraid of loosing so much as concerned about loosing. But I am confident in my abilities and powers. I know you and the other Olympians plan to challenge me exceptionaly hard because of those powers. '''Hermes: '''Now last question before we let you go: There are many warriors in the competition, do you think you're superior to all of them? '''Xaro: ' Well as you said there are many powerful demigods here in the competiton and I haven't gotten around to meeting all of them. I have met a few of them, um, Joseph Mierek, Nolan Swift, and Jessica McKent to name a few. As to my "superiority", my powers do register higher than other. But in the end it comes down to how you apply your powers to the challenges you are faced with. '''Aphrodite: '''Well thank you for your time, and answering our questions Xaro. We look forward to seeing you in the games. Best of luck. '''Hermes: '''We'll be taking a short break but when we come back we will be talking with Joseph Mierek, Son of Zeus. Joseph Mierek '''Aphrodite: '''And we're back! '''Hermes: '''Thanks for the obvious Aphrodite! '''Aphrodite: '''Go to Hades Hermes! Now let us welcome our next guest. You may remember him from this years Demigod Grand Prix, and featured on "60 Immortal Minutes", everyones favorite son of Zeus, Joseph Mierek! '''Hermes: '''That was quiet an entrance Joseph. '''Joseph: '''That was nothing! If I had more notice I would flown in through the cieling, emerging from a lighting storm. '''Aphrodite: '''So this is your first time here, what does it feel like to be in the games? '''Joseph: '''It is an awesome experience just being here. I watched the games last year and just kept thinking how amazing it would be to participate. And now that I'm here I can't wait for the challenges. '''Hermes: '''You do realize that you could die during the competition, does that scare you? '''Joseph: '''I once fought Thanatos in hand-to-hand combat for my grandfather's life. I have no problem facing the immpossible because countless heroes before me have faced the odds and come out on top. So no dying doesn't scare me. '''Aphrodite: '''Spoken like a true hero. But are you afraid of losing and letting down all your fans? '''Joseph: I'm kidding my family and friends are probably watching me now. And I don't plan on loosing I am a very competitive person and I will do everything in my power to win. Hermes: '''Well Joe thank you for joining us today. We can't wait t see you in the games. '''Joseph: '''Thank you Lord Hermes, Lady Aphrodite. '''Aphrodite: It was our pleasure Joseph. Aphrodite: Don't go anywheres next we'll be meeting with Jessica McKent! Jessica McKent Hermes: Welcome back! Next up, we have a very special contestant...Jessica McKent! Aphrodite: A particularly complicated love stor-character, you may remember her from one of our...smaller...competitions, along with the Anomaly scandal a few years ago! Hermes: If you call the almost-demise of reality itself a scandal.... Aphrodite: Everything's a scandal to me, dearie. Now, come on in Jess. Aphrodite: Welcome! Jessica: Good to see you, Aphrodite and Hermes. Aphrodite and Hermes: Jessica: It is my...honor...to be on the Olympian Games. Hermes: Second ''Olympian Games. Aphrodite: Is it? I thought that was retconned out of existence... Hermes: Enough small talk. We have a few questions for you, Jess. Firstly, this is the big one- will you do anything to win the games? Jess: Honestly? No. Jess: There are lines I will not cross, and things I certainly will not do. After all I've been through, I'm not breaking more lifes for a game. But I will do my best to please who chose me as their representitive, and I will try my hardest to honor my fallen comrades. Aphrodite: That's lovely, sweetheart. What made you accept your invitations to the games? Jess: Well, you're gods, aren't you? It's not like I could've refused. But really, it was because of . he showed me a respect and understanding I rarely see, and I hope to do him justice in these games. Hermes: Well, we have one more question- what are your expectations of the games? Jess: I expect violence. And unnecessary twists. And injuries. And- Aphorodite: Okay, okay. Great. Thank you, Jess. Jess: Hermes: Well, wasn't she charming? The Olympian Games will be back right after the break, folks! Lissa Altanik Hermes: Aaaaand we're back! Aphrodite: Here's the next contestant, Lissa Altanik! Hermes: A virtually unknown newcomer, this daughter of Hecate was chosen by, of all people, Demeter, goddess of agriculture. Lissa: Thanks for the introduction. Hey everyone! Hermes: So, I hear this is your first time doing, well, anything. Never had a quest, never joined a team... Lissa: Gee, thanks. I needed a reminder of how boring my life is. Hermes: Sorry about that. Lissa: No big. I plan on the Games being the first of a long line of great things I do. Hermes: Oh? Someone's pretty confident. So, if you do win, who would you say helped you out the most? Aphrodite: Perhaps a little son of Hephaestus named Chris? Lissa: I was actually going to say Demeter, for choosing me. But, you know what, you're right. Chris is the one who trained me and helped me learn to control my powers. So, yeah, him. Hermes: Excellent. So, how would you describe the games? Lissa: I'm going to go with 'tough'. I've seen some of the other competitors this year. I'm going to have to work hard to win this. Hermes: Well, hard work is always good. But just how far ''will you go for victory? Would you kill any of the tougher competitors? Lissa: Oh, gods, no. I don't do that. Aphrodite: We'll find out. It was great meeting you here, Lissa. We ready for our next competitor? Hermes: I had another question for Lissa, but sure, why not? Fred Dagbert Lissa: Hermes: And our next competitor, the Man in Black, Fred Dagbert! Fred: Now, now, no need to use my stage name. *bows* Lady Aphrodite, a pleasure to meet you. Aphrodite: Why, a pleasure to meet you two. See, this is quality service from the contestants! Hermes: Well, Fred here is a son of Hades. For some reason, Ares decided to choose him for the games. So, how do you feel about that? You think the god of war choosing you gives you a better chance of winning? Fred: Not really. I didn't ask Ares for any favors and I don't expect any. When I win, I win on my own. Hermes: Well! You sound prepared for this. So, you excited for the games, or nervous? Fred: Wait, huh? Hermes: Okay, stop looking at Aphrodite for ten seconds and answer the question! You excited or nervous? Aphrodite: Now, now, no need to ask him to do the impossible... Fred: Course I'm excited. I'm all ready to go. Hermes: Oh yeah? Well, I've heard around that you don't have any actual powers. So you must have quite the weapon to be 'ready to go'. Fred: That I do. A little bag of explosives - seven of them. Enchanted so whenever one of them blows up, a new one forms inside the bag. Hermes: That sounds like an infinitely dangerous weapon. Fred: Yeah, well, I'm an infinitely dangerous guy. Anything else you want to know? Hermes: Nope. Aphrodite: Yes. Hermes: That's all the time we have for Fred Dagbert, everyone! Catch us after the break! Lanson Gate Hermes: That was not funny, Aphrodite. Aphrodite: I was just trying to lighten the mood a little, that’s all. Hermes: You put doves in my bed matt- Hermes: And we’re back! The next contestant is someone you should remember, minor gods of Olympus! He singlehandedly plunged the world into darkness by shooting out the sun – and later returned it to the sky! Aphrodite: We welcome the eater of pizza, Lanson Gate! Lanson: Hello everyone, it’s such an honor to be here. Aphrodite: Such a simple entrance, Mr. Gate. No extravagance? Drama? Lanson: Nah, I like to keep things simple. That, and the fact I don’t need to prove my greatness. Hermes: Spoken like a true hero! Now let’s begin with the questions, before Zeus gets angry. Aphrodite: In the games you will face your biggest fears, what will you do to overcome them? Lanson: Well, my biggest fear is dolls. I know that sounds silly, but it’s true. When I was young and still in the Orphanage, I got locked in a doll-maker’s shop on accident for an entire night and I’ve been scared of dolls since. I can’t stand them. And because of that, I really can’t handle human-looking automatons. I freeze up and stuff. But I believe that if you believe in yourself, the greatest strength of all, you can overcome any obstacle. Besides, who would be that sadistic enough to send a giant cabbage patch kid after me? Hermes: You would be very surprised. Nike is known as the goddess of victory, what does that mean to you? Lanson': '''Well, I guess Kratos kids have a lot to do with Nike. I mean, she’s my dad’s sister and they go hand in hand with each other. Strength, both physical and mental, leads to victory. Basically, always keep strength and you will succeed, no matter what. I know that from firsthand experience. '''Aphrodite': Nicely said, Lanson! I like the way you think, son of Kratos. Now, for the final question: Do you think you're ready to face the greatest threats of a demigod? Lanson: You mean all the really dangerous stuff I’ve been through since I was little wasn’t actually threatening? Haha, I’m always ready for threats. I can handle anything the other Competitors throw at me. Hermes: Brilliantly answered, Lanson. I’m so glad we got this time to talk to each other. Lanson: Same here. Good day, Lord Hermes and Lady Aphrodite. If you excuse me, I think I smell pizza over in the Competitors Lounge. Aphrodite: Well, he can certainly make an exit. Hermes: And smell pizza from a mile away. Next up is Aaron Dwayne! Aaron Dwayne Hermes: 'And we're back, up next is one of the only child of Styx, Aaron Dwayne. '''Aphrodite: '''Girls, for all those who've seen him, he is absolutly gorgeous. '''Hermes: '''I think he has a girlfriend Aphrodite '''Aphrodite: '''That's never stopped me before Hermes '''Aphrodite: '''Welcome to the show Aaron '''Aaron: '''Glad to be here, i'm sort of nervous, i've never really been on live television... '''Aphrodite: ' Don't worry sweetheart, just focus on me and everything will be okay. '''Hermes: '''Aphrodite, stop flirting with the competitor So Aaron, do you consider yourself worthy enough to win the games? '''Aaron: um....I don't know if i am worthy to win but...i'll give it my best shot, i'm mainly here just to have fun and meet new people. Aphrodite: '''Oh how sweet, i'm betting my money on you Aaron '''Hermes: '''Aaron, are you ready for the challenges ahead? '''Aaron: I think so, i'm determined to get through all my challenges and winning each one. Aphrodite: 'So brave! i like that in a demigod '''Hermes: '''Aphrodite stop, bad Aphrodite '''Aphrodite: '''Fine, fine, i'll stop... So Aaron, how does it make you feel that the whole world is watching you? '''Aaron: '''Sort of nervous...i'm so used to being in the shadows its sort of hard not to flinch at all these stage lights and...are you taking a photo of me? '''Aphrodite: ' hmm? oh yes, i take pictures of all the demigods i meet '''Hermes: '''You didn't take a picture of the last competitors '''Aphrodite: The handsome ones i did. Hermes: ' Thats all we have time for, it was a pleasure to meet you Aaron and i wish you luck '''Aaron: ' 'Aphrodite: '''mmm he tastes like strawberrys. '''Hermes: ' sometimes i wonder what goes on in your head Aphrodite...we'll be taking a short break folks, then we'll be interviewing our next competitor, Victoria Millers! Victoria Millers '''Hermes: And we’re back, folks! So far, we’ve interviewed seven of the competitors here and- Aphrodite: -And we can all agree that they were all handsome Hermes: Yes, of course except for two, which were the ladies, Jessica McKent and Lissa Altanik. Aphrodite: Hmm, those girls... Hermes: And now, we’re interviewing, and wow, this is a coincidence, the eighth competitor on stage, representing for the eight Olympian, Victoria Millers! Aphrodite: At least she wasn’t eight years old. Now that would have been interesting. Hermes: Very funny, Aphrodite. Aphrodite: What can I say? I’m a crowd pleaser, thank you very much. Hermes: Alright, that’s enough crowd pleasing, Aphrodite. Let’s go on to our next competitor! She’s bold, she’s tough and a great lover of slushies- Aphrodite: Give it up for Victoria Millers! Hermes: You were interrupting my moment. Aphrodite: You did it the last time. Hermes: Looks like someone’s running late today. Hermes: Maybe a little more enthusiasm will bring her up. C’mon, let’s give it up for Victoria Millers! Aphrodite: Still not there. Hermes: Must be out hunting. Aphrodite: Out hunting for boys in the backstage! Victoria: Funny how we never get along. Aphrodite: OH MY US! Hermes: What a surprising entrance, Victoria! Aphrodite: And creepy... Hermes: You sure got Aphrodite back there. Victoria: Thanks, Hermes. Call me Torie. Hermes: Come, sit! Victoria: Aphrodite: Remind me to put a bell on Ms. Millers after the interview. Hermes: Suuure.... So Victo- I mean, Torie, how are you today? Victoria: I’m good. Great, actually. These games make things interesting and stuff. Aphrodite: Mmmhmm... Victoria: Oh, I’m sorry, Lady Aphrodite. I don’t recall being a hunter of boys. It’s usually called a hunter of Artemis. Aphrodite: Humph! Hermes: Now, girls. Let’s not get into mayhem. We’re here for an interview, not a catfight. Aphrodite: And I’m sure to win it. Victoria: Hermes: Alright, for question number one! Lady Aphrodite, you first. As usual, ladies first. Aphrodite: Aw, he’s such a gentleman. First question, why win the games? Victoria: Games are meant to have winners. And usually, the winner is always the best. Since these games are for the best of the best, and I’m one of them, I have a shot of winning! Plus, I’m doing this for the Hunters and Lady Artemis who have been there for me when I was alone on my own. And by winning these games, I can repay for what they’ve done to me. Aphrodite: A very lovely answer, Torie. It made me tear up. Hermes: Do you want me to get you a handkerchief? Aphrodite: Why thank you! Such a gentleman. But I don’t need one. Aphrodite: He might be perfect for you if only he weren’t a god. But don’t you worry, dear, I’ve got the perfect boy for you! Victoria: When will she get the idea of maidens for eternity? Hermes: No idea. Alright, enough with that, let’s go to question #2! What do you think is the greatest strategy for the games, strength or intelligence? Victoria: That’s a tough question, but I think I would go with intelligence. Aphrodite: And why is that? Victoria: Fighting doesn’t always require strength. With intelligence, you can conjure various different ways to win a battle, especially since these games shouldn’t be taken lightly. Hermes: Very nice answer. Now, you will be alone in the games, the only help you may get will be from your sponsors- Aphrodite: Does being alone scare you? Hermes: Aphrodite: What? You asked the second question. Hermes: Fair enough. So Torie? Victoria: Well, I’ve been living on my own in my childhood. Even on my runaway years. But I’m not saying I’m tough and that nothing scares me, I get scared sometimes but I think I’m brave enough to face my fears. Hermes: I see.... Aphrodite: And we are done with the interview for Victoria Millers! Hermes: Thank you for your time, Ms. Millers. Victoria: Your welcome, Lord Hermes! Lady Aphrodite. Hermes: Ladies and gentlemen, once again, Victoria Millers, Champion of Artemis! Aphrodite: And she’s gone. Hermes: Another trick from Victoria, folks. Well then, let’s get on with the interviews! Nolan Swift Aphrodite: And now a man who needs no interdiction. I have had an eye on him since he saved the love of his life from hydra poison by traveling to the very Underworld itself and making it back alive. Hermes: *Hermes waits for her to continue* Well? Aphrodite: Well what? Hermes: Who is it? Aphrodite: Didn’t I say; he needs no interdiction. Hermes: *Hermes reaches into his mailbag and pulls out a cue card* Ok, let’s see who we got here. Oh, my own son; now introducing Nolan Swift! Nolan: *Nolan walks out on stage and waves to the audience* Hello, didn’t expect me to be here again after the fiasco of the last games. Aphrodite: Why whatever do you mean? Nolan: I told Hermes this when I last saw him; but last time I joined the games, Zeus told everyone to go home after the second challenge. It wasn’t all bad however, as I did make a new friend and named her Fennick. Hermes: Who’s Fennick? *The sound of equipment falling can be heard off-stage* Automaton: *Automaton walks on stage* Sir, a fox has gotten loose on the set. All attempts to capture it have proved unsuccessful. Nolan: That would be Fennick. I wouldn’t worry about capturing because you can’t. She is the Teumessian Fox after all. Artemis never returned her to the stars after the last match and we’ve gotten pretty attached. Fennick: *Fennick jumps onto stage and hops into Nolan’s lap* puuurrrrr… Nolan: *Nolan pets Fennick* That’s a good girl. Hermes: Well anyway, let’s get onto the questions. Aphrodite: *Aphrodite walks over and pets Fennick while talking in a baby voice* Aren’t you just the sweetest little thing. Who’s a good girl; who’s a good girl! Hermes: Aphrodite! Aphrodite: What?! Hermes: The questions… Aphrodite: Right, the questions! *Aphrodite returns to her seat* So first question. What made you accept the offer of the games once again? Nolan: Well believe it or not, I was tricked into it. *Nolan gives a quick glare at Hermes* Aphrodite: Really, by who? Nolan: Just someone that has a reputation as a trickster. I stood about as much of a chance as a snowball in Hephaestus’ forge. *Nolan gives Hermes a sly smile* Hermes: We’re happy to have you back so moving on. How did you prepare yourself for the games, mentally that is? Nolan: I try not to think about it too much. Aphrodite: Care to explain a little on that. Nolan: Sure, the Olympian Games at their core are just that; a game. I try not to take it too seriously because of that. Hermes: But what about the other competitors? Don’t you want to beat them? Nolan: Of course if I can, I would love to win. I could even die if I’m not careful; but if you take it too seriously, it could cause more harm than good. Hermes: Interesting way to look at it, but I can’t say I disagree. Aphrodite: Indeed. Ok, one more question. Are you planning on getting married and having a bunch of kids with Megan Snow, or should we call her Megan Swift now? Nolan: *Nolan blushes heavily* What?! Aphrodite: Oh look, he’s bright red; how adorable! Hermes: Aphrodite, that isn’t the question! Aphrodite: Please, it is a better question than “Do you think you have an advantage in the competition though to the fact that you competed before?” Nolan: If it is all the same to you, I would rather answer that. Aphrodite: Oh you’re no fun. Fine, answer the question. Hermes: *Hermes laughs* You dodged a bullet on that one. Nolan: Anyway! I don’t think I have the edge. I mean I went from fighting two vampire-ladies on a pirate ship to trying to catch a fox. The missions really depend on the god that picks it and we all know that the gods are kind of unpredictable. Unless they give me the same mission over again, I don’t think I have any kind of edge. Hermes: That is true; I mean my mind is always working on new ways to cause trouble. Nolan: Trust me, I know all about that. Aphrodite: That’s all the time we have for right now! Please join us again while we interview our next contestant. Stay beautiful everyone, just not as beautiful as I am. Let’s face it, that is impossible. *Camera cuts out* Nolan: Well that was fun…and incredibly embarrassing. Hermes: Don’t take it too seriously; you know how Aphrodite can be. Nolan: It is the reason I try and avoid the goddess of love whenever possible. Aphrodite: Um, you guys know I’m still here; right? Hermes: *Hermes ignores Aphrodite* Well she has to break into everyone’s business, especially their love lives. Nolan: *Nolan laughs lightly* She could have been the goddess of gossip. Aphrodite: Hello?! I’m in the room… Hermes: You should see her in the morning; her hair is an absolute mess. Nolan: Really? I would love to see that. Hermes: Funny you should say that because I have pictures. Aphrodite: Are you two even listening to me? Is this like a joke? Hermes: Not to mention I have almost every episode of her and Ares on my DVR. I remember this one time they were all over Hephaestus TV, trapped by a music box that just kept playing It’s a Small World After All over and over again. Nolan: Seriously? I remember helping Hephaestus out with that. *Nolan clasps his hands over his mouth and slowly looks over at Aphrodite* Aphrodite: *Aphrodite looks on with pink fire in her eyes* That was you?! Do you know how long it took us to get that song out of our heads?! Nolan: It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t know what he was working on; I just suggested he could get it to play music. *Nolan points at Hermes* Plus he is the god of invention. It is his fault I even got the idea. Hermes: Hey, don’t bring my into this! Aphrodite: *Aphrodite shakes her hand wildly at both Nolan and Hermes* You two are the worst Father-Son team in the history of…of…history! You better watch yourselves! *Aphrodite poofs out of the room* Hermes: You ever get the feeling you are in deep trouble? Nolan: I’m a demigod, I feel that way all the time. Hermes: So anyway, good luck in the games. Bye! *Hermes poofs from the room* Nolan: Just to let you know, I was transported here. I can’t get back…Well Fennick, any ideas? Fennick: *Nuzzles Nolan’s chin* puuurrrr! Nolan: *Pets Fennick* That’s what I thought. Jonathan Blackthorn Hermes: And we're back, next up is the only unclaimed demigod in the whole games, Jonathan Blackthorn! Aphrodite: 'Welcome to the show Jonathan '''Jonathan: '''Thanks for having me, i always thought this beautiful face was supposed to be on televison, what do you think? '''Hermes: ' So, to the questions, Jonathan, What do you think the best strategy for winning the games are? 'Jonathan: '''Easy, out shine everyone and get the most points. '''Hermes: '''You seem very sure of yourself, some of the competitors on the Games, are more powerful then even you. '''Jonathan: '''But can they shoot white fire from their hands? I thought not. '''Aphrodite: ' I do love a man who is confident, one time i met this college student who was so sure he'd ace every test, but the night we slept together he found he was late to the final, and- '''Hermes: Off topic Aphrodite So Jonathan, do you have a plan for the Games...or are you simply going to wing it? Jonathan: 'Hermes, where is the fun in a plan if it goes according to plan? its more exciting to go through life without a plan at all. '''Hermes: '''Well said, I must say you seem a bit over-confident...are you sure that is wise? '''Jonathan: '''Hermes, i am confident because i need to be, to win these games i need to keep it up that my confidence is greater then my own self-preservation. '''Aphrodite: '''How cunning, i like that...now final question, if you won Jonathan, who would the dedicate your victory to? '''Jonathan: ' My friends of course, Sebastien and Isabelle. '''Hermes: '''That is very sweet Jonathan, I wish you luck on your challenge. '''Jonathan: '''Thank you Hermes, stunning as ever Aphrodite '''Aphrodite: '''Wasn't he charming folks? Now we'll go a small break, then after we'll interview the next competitor, Victor Triumph! Victor Triumph '''Hermes: This is Hermes again with yet another competitor. Unfortunately because of some complications, Aphrodite will not be joining us. Instead we have Iris as our color commentator. Iris: I do love colors after all. There are some reds, and some blues, and even some golds! Hermes: *Hermes shakes his head* Not that kind of color commentator Iris. Iris: I don’t see why when all the colors are so beautiful. Hermes: So, for the first time at the games, please give a warm round of applause for Victor Triumph; son of Nike, the goddess of victory! Victor: Thank you Lord Hermes and Lord Iris. It is truly an honor to be here. *Victor bows to the two* Iris: Oh please, don’t be so formal. *Iris waves her hand at him* Hermes: Ya, don’t be such a stiff! *Hermes slaps Victor on the back and Victor falls into one of the chairs* Victor: Um…sure, I’ll try. Hermes: So, what brought you here today? Iris: We did silly; we brought in a bunch of the strongest mortals to compete for fabulous prizes! Hermes: I…you…I don’t even know what to do with you. Victor: I’m a little confused right now. Aren’t you supposed to ask me questions. Iris: Let me do it; please! Hermes: Go for it… *Hermes waves Iris off* Iris: Goody! Ok, if you aren’t made the champion of the games, would you be sad? Victor: I would like to win the games if I can. Nike is all about victory after all and my dad always taught me about winning fairly. Hermes: But what if you don’t win? Victor: If I don’t win, then that means I can improve myself. If I lose and I lose because there is someone better out there, that just means I have more to strive for. I would love to walk up to the winner and shake their hand and maybe one day fight them myself. Iris: That is so noble! How did you turn out so sweet, especially growing up on your own. Victor: I’m not sure actually. I took the lessons my dad gave me to heart, but sometimes it feels like there is a small voice in the back of my head giving me guidance. Iris: That sounds interesting; and how is your father? Victor: Unfortunately he died a number of years ago… *awkward silence* Hermes: Moving on! Do you consider yourself strong enough to win the games? Victor: I don’t know about that. From the rumors I heard, the challenges could be anything and I’m not an expert at everything. However Nike is the goddess of victory so hopefully her influence will guide me. I have just as much of a chance to win this as anyone else. Hermes: Good way to look at it. Just keep in mind you have some tough competition. My own son is even in the games again this year. Victor: I look forward to meeting him. In fact I can’t wait to meet everyone; as if the games are truly a collection of the best out there, I relish in the idea that I was even picked. Iris: You are so colorful! Can I hug you? Victor: Please don’t. Hermes: Ya, please don’t. Iris: I’m going to do it anyway. *Hugs Victor* Victor: This is the strangest conversation I have ever had. Hermes: Ok, let’s end this quickly. One more question. What do you think makes you different or better than the other competitors? Victor: I wouldn’t say that I’m better, but definitely different. The others may ‘want’ to win, but I have the will to win. Every cell in my body pushes me to seek victory and won't be satisfied until I stand at the top. Of course I would never try to cheat my way to the top, because if I had to cheat, victory would be meaningless. Iris: That’s so noble of you. You are such an interesting person and I hope you win. Victor: So do I. It should be a fun experience and the challenge of it just makes me even more exciting. Hermes: It has been a joy talking with you and hopefully good things will follow you. That’s it for tonight; goodnight everyone! *Waves goodbye to the camera and everyone vanishes in a flash of light* Nolan: Um...I'm still here. Hello? *Sigh* This is going to be a long game. Category:The Olympian Games